Devil Spawn
by James7
Summary: Very wierd


Devil Spawn  
  
WAKE UP FIAN YOUR GONNA BE LATE!!! "Huh what....oh my god its 7:35 I'm going to be late...that's all I need another detention from Mrs Deiro" "come and have breakfast" "be right there" "your toast is on the sideboard you'll have to butter it yourself" "okay" on the way Fian meets his friend Ross while he skates to school "how was your weekend Fian?" "Err I suppose it was alright..yours?" "I just slept" by the time they got to school it was 8:20 they'd missed registration so they went on to first lesson, but they were spotted by the head teacher and were both given half an hour detentions. Later at break Fian noticed a new girl but was too shy to say hello but at that moment Fain's cousin Mia already ran up to the new girl and introduced herself and beckoned Fain to join them "h-h-hello Fian" "Hello.what's your name?" "Anna" "hello Anna" at that moment Fian realised that he quite liked Anna and she also liked him but Neither Said, "so.where are you from Anna?" "I'm from London I moved here a couple of weeks ago". BBRRIINNGG the bell had gone, but all the way through biology Fain could only think of Anna. Later at home his cousin Mia had come to stay with them, "hey Fian come here" beckoned Mia "can you keep a secret?" "yes very well" "I don't know quite how to say this errr...I can move things with my mind" "ha ha ha your having me on" "no i'm not I'll show you" she looked at a plate on the table and pointed, a sharp high pitched noise sounded and the plate flew off the table and smashed on the wall "how the hell did u do that.this is some kind of joke isn't it?" "no I've been able to do this since I was nine" "you've had this power for five years and you told no one but me!?" "yeah you're the only one I can trust to tell no one about this" "I don't believe it you've got the one thing I've ever wanted" "please don't tell anyone" "your secret is safe with me" "thank you Fian" at dinner Fian, his mum, cousin, and dad, were at the table they had fish and chips "so Mia how long are you staying here for?" casually said Fian's Father "three days" "oh I hope you don't stay to long the wallpaper will peel of the wall from the stink ha ha ha" Mia Twiched "dad leave Mia alone" "no I'm not finished.Mia you.come.from.a.broken.home ha ha ha" She Twitched again "dad Stop it!" "Mia you are a disgusting lower being of great pity ha ha ha" This time The high pitch noise sounded again and all the cutlery flew at the wall and struck it, Fian's mum and dad jumped to the other side of the room in shock, when they had recovered Mia had gone, "what the hell was that!?" Fian's father said still shacking "dad, just leave Mia alone.Mia" "hey did Mia go?" "DAD WHERE DID MIA GO!?" "I-I-I don't k-k-know" at that point Fian ran out of the door and shouted "MIA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" but there was no reply suddenly he felt very light and noticed his feet weren't on the floor "WHOA!!" "I-I-I'M FLYING!!" he then felt and urge to say "waysara" and he shout straight up at 50 miles miles an hour scaring the living daylights out of him he then said "naysara" and he flew right 50 metres "this is not real I am not 200 feet above my house this a weird dream and if I pinch myself I'll wake up" he pinched himself and nothing happened, accept that he looked down 2 seconds later he was falling faster and faster and then.stopped he opened his eyes to find himself in front of Mia who had eyes red with blood shot then he was put gentaly down on the ground "what the hell happened then!?" said Fian with a stutter in his voice "you are a desapi" "a desa-what?" "a desapi is a person who has magic talent.but they usually have a birth mark" "oh you mean like this" Fian got up and pulled his sleeve back to reveal a birth mark shaped as a 'Z' with three dots around it "that's it! Your defiantly a desapi!...you can use magic to help you when you need it" "then what are you, you can move things with your mind?" "I'm a peresai.they have the abilities to move or cause changes to objects" "wow! Cool!" "But you see when you use magic it can be very dangerous" said Mia hastily, my father didn't die from a car crash he-he-he used a spell. it was a shield spell but, it back-fired, the barrier appeared but exploded pushing him and my sister off of cliff Versa, as she said that Mia's eyes went normal coloured and she fell to the floor crying "hey. your dad was a great doctor" "I know but. its just he was only 35 he had a long life ahead of him" "listen Mia come home with.with.with.AHHH!!!!!! Where are we!?" "we're on Aramozon" "the. what?" Fian looked around and noticed the piece of land they where on was floating and said "why are we here?" "You where falling so I couldn't just watch you plummet to the ground so I psychically caught you and put you down here "thanks. but how do we get down?" "Like this" "whoa!" Fian said as he was picked up by invisible hands and thrown of the side of Aramozon, Fian had another urge this time he said "hiroe" and stopped in mid air Mia fell passed him screaming but a moment later Fian said it again and Mia stopped falling and was motionless and Fian lowered himself to her level and shouted "WOOHOO!!!!!! I can control magic lalaalaaa!" "Very good Fian. do you know how to bring us down to the ground I'm too upset to concentrate so I can't use my Telekinesis" "err.ok harasem" and with that command they were carried fast to Fian's back garden. As Fian and Mia approached the doorway his dad stopped them "get.out.GET.OUT.NOW.AND.NEVER COME BACK!" he started to shout, slowly Fian turned and burnt the back gate off its hinges and tip-toed through the burning debris, Mia followed. The next morning Fian and Mia got up off the benches they had spent the night on and went to school, "hey Fian.where were you this morning I waited at the corner for 20 minutes?" "Well.I.was.chucked out of my house by my dad and now I'm homeless" "BLOODY HELL!!!" "I know" "well I'm sure you could stay at my house for a few days" "thanks mate" "well I'm here for you when you need me". "hey Mia" "yes Fian?" "What are you doing after school?" "Well I'm going to my mums house to see if she'll be able to take us in" "ok then see you in.an hour and a half" "ok bye bye", after their brief conversation they were in their last lesson, later after school Mia and Fian met and went to Mia's mums house but stopped suddenly as she stopped dead and found the front door was ajar with the centre window smashed, Mia flew in and called "Mum!!...Mum are you here!?...Mum where are you!?" she flew in to the kitchen the sharp noise sounded again and burst all the cupboard doors open and screamed as she saw her mother on the floor draped in blood from the cut on her forehead, Fian rushed in and said "I think I'm going to be sick!" when Fian returned Mia was on the floor holding her mothers head (still attached to her body) and saying "whoever did this to you will DIE!" Mia then floated up and flew past Fian "Mia where are you going!?" "To find my mother's killer!" "Mia wait!" Fian chanted then flew after her, but could not find her. He decided to see if his mum and dad where home to see why his dad had threw him out of their house, when he got there his mum was dead in the kitchen with the glass from her glasses in her eye and the blood had dripped down her mouth and onto the floor he was in such shock he ran into the lounge only to find his dad was also dead but with a CD in his throat and was still bleeding and had both of his hands sliced off be the two blood stained knives on the floor, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" shouted Fian as he realised that Mia had done this he turned the window into ice and shattered them, he then flew straight out the window and shouted "MIA!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" and he flew straight up to see if he could see her, he caught sight of her and gained chase, he was chasing her through woods, cities and countryside for hours then she flew into a glass mansion where a party was being held, she flew through the door and landed on the stage, Fian followed but as he saw her, her eyes were red with rage she turned to look at him, all the 100's of people at the party were staring at them then the sharp sound occurred she had shattered one of the glass walls most of the people in the room where hit by glass shards and where bleeding "Mia why are you creating death!?" Mia ignored him and it sounded again she picked up spears from the armoury and flung them at Fian hitting some people on purpose he had mumbled something and with great speed shot out of the way, by now all the people at the party were either dead or screaming with pain "Mia stop this!!" it was as if she couldn't hear him because she ignored him again, it sounded again and some of the roof caved in and landed on Fian's foot as he screamed in pain, Mia now had an evil smile on her face "aramork" chanted Fian and he teleported out from underneath the collapsed ceiling "cankii" yelled Fian and a white ball shot from Fian's hand and tied Mia's hands behind her back as she whispered "you can't beat me!" "Mia I don't want to I want you to come to your senses "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Mia shouted as she broke free of the magic tying her hands back, he heard the sound again and was blasted into the wall but he had stopped himself from hitting the wall and stood on the floor and Mia noticed his eyes were turning dark blue and caused the earth under Mia to split but he found out that she was floating, so Mia's sound sounded and she flung a table at Fian but he made a fire wall in front of him and burnt it into nothingness using a gust of wind he shoved Mia into the wall to the left of her as Fian strutted up to her, the sound rung again and a pile of CDs flew at Fian's back but he flipped out of the way and they struck the wall above Mia's head as she stood up and flew onto the stage again and silenced her sound as she flung 17 knives at Fian but he created and threw an icicle at her and the knives dropped straight to the floor because the icicle had stabbed Mia through the heart and she fell to the floor dead, after this Fian's eyes returned to their normal colour and fell to the floor nearly unconscious and with his last breath said "Mia I'm joining you" as he had died.  
  
The news headlines the next day:  
  
171 PEOPLE DEAD AT PARTY FROM MYSTERIOS REASONS  
  
HOW CAN AN ENTIRE GLASS WALL SHATTER IN ONE!?  
  
171 PEOPLE REPORTED DEAD TWO FOUND WITH SUSPICIUS MARKINGS.  
  
**Please give me your reviews try not to make them too nasty this is my first proper story I've written** 


End file.
